Toujours Pur
by Luna'sHorcrux
Summary: The House of Black, throughout the years. Said Cassiopeia, "we appear pure, the color white. We are not. We are what our very name means, twisted and evil. It is the path most of us will follow. I suppose you've heard the story of Eduardus Limette and Alexia Black-Walkin?" "No, I haven't." "Then, let me tell you it. This is a most peculiar story."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a new series, called Toujours Pur, which means "always pure" in french. The series will be a multiple chapter story about the House of Black. Most of the characters will be canonical, though the stories behind them will be fanon. The first installment in the series is called Familicide. This part is where some of the characters are not canonical.

However, if you look at an image on the Black Family Tree, you'll see there are two pictures of skeletons who I have named Eridanus Black and Samantha (that's my name, I actually named a bunch of the characters after my relatives and I) Black nee Peverell. The link to that picture is on my profile.

I hope you like this new series, the chapters will be very long, and as such, the updates will not be frequent. I am currently dabbling in the idea of a real novel, writing a Maximum Ride fanfiction titled Function (check it out, just go to my profile), reading Harry Potter fanfiction daily, playing CoC (TH lvl 7, feel free to join our clan, it's 300 Spartans with blue/yellow fire logo), and juggling school in addition to this. I've been busy lately. I barely got some of my homework turned in on time (I had to ask my teacher for more time since I was only at school three days last week).

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The franchise belongs to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and Bloomsbury Publishing.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 1824, in the summer. Arcus and Livius were at large, still. The British minister, Grogan Stump, was trying to track down Arcus, while France's minister, Imelda Delacour was trying to track down Livius. Nothing was working. The raids were getting bigger and bigger, and they had been terrorizing Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow for years. It was on a day in August, that I found out Arcus and Livius had affected us more than I thought they ever would. My uncle and aunt, Peter and Lyra Limette, had been killed by Arcus. My cousin, Eduardus, escaped death because he was visiting a friend at the time.<p>

My father, Eridanus Black, was the House of Black's Lord, which meant he would have to take in any orphans in the family. He allowed Eduardus to come stay with us, and things were rather quiet for a while. It was one afternoon, where Father and Licorus were discussing the family politics in the parlor, and Mum, Phoebe, Hesper, and I were working on making tapestries for Licorus when he moved into Bramblefield Manor, he would of course, be doing this at the age of 20, so he still had five years to go (he was the second child, I was the eldest, and as such, would be the House of Black Lord instead of him).

It was uncommon, for a woman to become the House of Black Lord, but Licorus had several diseases and was not stable enough to take on the task. Father had decided that he wanted to set an example to the other Houses, particularly the Weasleys, who were set on all male Lords, to the point where they would choose the distant cousin twice removed over the eldest daughter. I had already learned about politics, since it has been instilled in my brain since I could understand what my father was talking about.

I looked up, and Eduardus was sitting down on one of the chairs, and he took out a book to read. One by a muggle author, Jane Austen. Hesper giggled, and whispered to Phoebe and I that she thought it was odd that a man would read a romantic novel.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and continued working on the tapestry. Phoebe had always been the serious one. She was a Ravenclaw, and had planned to protest the suggested law by Amycus Weasley that witches shouldn't be allowed to vote.

Phoebe and Alexandra Malfoy were disgusted with the Weasleys for their recent behavior. If it continued, Alexandra suggested trying to change the House of Weasley status to Blood Traitors. Secretly I thought the whole thing wouldn't matter, as the rest of the Houses had the same opinion as ours, that women were equal to men. That was one of the advantages wizards had to muggle filth, that wizards had come to their senses and allowed women to vote in the early 15th century.

Phoebe was still acting disgusted, because Hesper was giggling that she thought Eduardus would make a good husband, since she thought that he was so handsome. Mother gasped, and slapped her in the face for acting so brash. Hesper didn't react, she just continued giggling. Mother dragged a stumbling Hesper out of the parlor, most likely to remind her that she'd never get a husband if she continued acting like a fool.

Eduardus seemed interested in the conversation between Licorus and Father. "How much money did you say you have in the House Lord's vault?" he asked.

"We currently have over eight-million galleons in that specific vault," Father bragged.

I sighed, Father was behaving like Hesper, a Gryffindor. Gryffindor's never thought things through. I turned to talk to Phoebe but she had gone to think in quiet.

"And, who is going to be the House of Black Lord once you, retire?" Eduardus asked.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly. "I am," I said.

He looked surprised, his eyebrows furrowed, "I thought it would be Licorus, since he is a wizard, and she is a witch."

Father's smile seemed rather faked, "the House of Black's last Lord was my mother. She was a good leader, after my grandfather died."

Eduardus went back to his book after that, but he continued sneaking glances at me for the rest of the afternoon. I sighed, and continued working on the tapestry alone. Mother and Hesper never returned, but Phoebe eventually re entered the room to tell us that supper was ready.

During the weekend, my uncle and aunt, Cetus and Catherine Black, were visiting. My cousin Bryan and his wife Morgana weren't able to come, since Bryan was a traveling broom salesman. Cetus, Licorus and Father continued talking about politics, and whether they thought Grogan Stump would be re elected as the Minister for Magic (Cetus and Father said he'd be out of office due to his failure to do anything about Arcus and Livius, and Licorus had no opinion on the matter).

Once again, Eduardus talked with them about the family wealth. This time he learned that I would be the House of Black Lord, should Father and Mum die. He seemed interested on what exactly it meant to be the House of Black Lord. Almost, too interested.

Phoebe told me of her and Alexandra's protest the next day, and I promised I'd be there. Her brother, Septimus Malfoy II would be apparating us to the site of the protest. I floo called Eloise Lufkin (her mum, Artemisia Lufkin, was the first witch to ever be Minister for Magic in Britain). Eloise promised to come, along with her mum.

Phoebe and I stayed up all night making signs. They said things like,

DON'T TAKE AWAY OUR VOICE

LET US CONTINUE TO VOTE

WE'VE ALREADY WON THIS RIGHT

WITCHES HAVE RIGHTS, LET US KEEP THEM

WITCHES ARE PEOPLE TOO

Hesper eventually stumbled into our bedroom, swaying back and forth. We were able to get find out that she had gotten some firewhiskey from the cellars, and was now drunk. Phoebe and I exchanged glances and sighed.

It took us a while to get Hesper into the bathtub and wash her of the alcohol stench. Phoebe went to get a robe, and I replied to the letter from Valentina Warbeck (she wanted to know if I would come to her 17th birthday party, I said yes), and when I turned back around, Hesper had sunk into the bathtub. I ran over and pulled her out of the water, and carried her to the bed. She was unconscious. Phoebe returned to the room, and I desperately told her what happened.

I was training to be a healer, since I wanted to help people. I knew what there was to do, which was cast the airway charm, the only problem was that I was 16. I could get in trouble should the Ministry find out. Phoebe looked at me, confused as to why I wasn't casting the charm, then it dawned on her.

"Alexia," she said, "Father just had the wards changed. They won't know magic is being used."

I nodded, and cast the charm. Hesper started coughing, but at least she was semiconscious.

Eventually she woke up. Phoebe and I cried, we were so happy she was alive. I didn't know what I'd do without my baby sister.

We fell asleep around 2:30 in the morning, and Hesper was still drunk. I hoped she would recover by morning.

When school started finally, I was ready for the drama that came with living in the Black Family house to end. School, with all of it's difficulties, was easier to imagine.

I would be starting my sixth year. Licorus would be not far behind, a fifth year. Phoebe was only a third year, but she was doing advanced work. Hesper would be a first year, and secretly I wondered how a first year could get drunk on firewhiskey and mess up so much. But still, she was my sister, and I loved her with all of her faults.

Licorus and I were Slytherins.

Phoebe was a Ravenclaw, and the House of Black had always been accepting of whatever house you were in, as long as you maintained your standards about blood purity.

Eduardus would be transferring to Hogwarts, as a seventh year. I wondered what house he would be in (Phoebe said she thought he'd be a Slytherin, and I agreed with her. He had too many secrets to make him anything else).

No doubt about it, when Hesper sat down on the stool to be sorted, I was expecting Gryffindor. And I was right. It barely took her a moment to be sorted. Gryffindors (with all their perfections) were notorious for not thinking things through, and being spur of the moment, and that's what Hesper was.

Eduardus was sorted after everyone else was done. He was sorted into Slytherin, faster than Hesper was sorted into Gryffindor.

When classes started, I was expecting Hesper to get in a little bit of trouble. I wasn't expecting her to immediately accept a courtship from Hector Travers, but that's what she did.

Within a week, her courtship ended, because she was caught in a broom closet with Victor Macmillan.

I noticed that Eduardus made friends with Caractacus Burke and Rikaiyah Lestrange. Interesting.

The next day, after Hesper had served one detention (she had six more to go), she was caught in a broom closet with Amos Rowle.

Phoebe told me to write home to Mum, and ask her what to do about Hesper.

I wrote her a letter.

Dear Mum,

School has been great so far. Eduardus was sorted into Slytherin, and has made friends with Rikaiyah Lestrange and Caractacus Burke. Phoebe is taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. She says all of the teachers are brilliant, especially the Arithmancy professor, Nerys Viridian. She's a pureblood, who moved here from Italy to teach at Hogwarts. Hesper was sorted into Gryffindor. This is not so bad, but what followed is not as good as you hoped it would be. Hesper accepted a courtship from Hector Travers (which is alright, but not perfect), but the courtship was broken off when she was caught in a broom closet with Victor Macmillan. The next day, she was caught in another broom closet with Amos Rowle. I do not know what to do about her, Mum. She may not be able to get engaged if her poor behavior continues. I hope your September is going well. Have a wonderful day, Mum.

Sincerely,

Alexia Black

Mum responded within two days, by sending Hesper a howler. Hesper ignored it, and continued holding hands with Dedalus Burke, the younger brother of Caractacus.

The headmaster sent home a letter to Mum, asking her to do something about Hesper's behavior.

Hesper was pulled out of school.

She returned two months later, in late November.

She wore long dresses instead of short skirts, behaved like a young lady instead of gallivanting around, and frankly Phoebe and I were surprised. We wondered what had happened to Hesper, but no one had the nerve to ask.

When the Yule Ball came around, we were surprised to see that Hesper was behaving strangely again. She was invited to the ball by six different wizards of solid social standing, but to each one, she declined the invitation. Normally it was alright for a witch to accept such an invitation.

So when Phoebe was in Hogsmeade shopping for Yule ball dresses with Alexandra, I stayed behind, and slipped into the first year dorms.

I found Hesper under the covers, in her bed. She was sobbing.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Hesper?" I asked softly.

Hesper continued crying.

I continued rubbing her back for a while, until she stopped crying. "Hesper, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Mum, Mum has me engaged to Corvinus Gaunt. He's over 30 years older than me, Alexia. I can't marry someone who could be my grandfather. Besides, he's strange. He walks around Knockturn Alley and stares down anyone who gets too close to him."

"I know it's not the kind of thing you wanted, Hesper, but it'll be okay. You can still break off the engagement."

"No. I can't. Mum had it created so that if either of us tries to back off for any reason other than infidelity or House Treason we'll die instantly. It's a blood contract, made at Gringotts for 100 galleons. She says it's my punishment for behaving so badly. I get to finish my seventh year, but then I have to marry him," she sighed, "there's no way out, Alexia. No way."

"I'm sorry, Hesper. I really am," I said.

We sat silently on her bed for a long time, but then I left, leaving Hesper to her thoughts.

Something I wasn't expecting, happened right after Potions a few days later. "Alexia, may I talk with you for a moment?" someone asked.

I turned. It was Septimus Malfoy II. "Hi, Septimus," I smiled. "How's NEWT level DADA going?"

He smiled, and laughed. "How's NEWT level Potions?"

It was a joke. He had desperately wanted to get into Potions, and I had desperately wanted NEWT DADA. Each of us got the class the other wanted. So, instead of moping around, we made a joke of it.

"Seriously, though Alexia. I was wondering, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I stood still. Me? He wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me? Why not go with Elfrida Cragg? She had a higher social standing than me, by far. I was just the girl in the background. Elfrida was head girl, and Septimus was head boy. It made sense for him to ask her, not me.

Septimus looked nervous. "If you like, I can just pick you up in the Slytherin Common room. Or you could get ready in the Head Students dorm. Elfrida would love to have another girl to get ready with. Her courtier, Benjamin Selwyn, decided he'd rather marry Henrietta Slughorn than her. She hasn't been the same since. In fact, if you wanted, I could ask her if she wanted to go shopping for a Yule Ball dress with-"

I laughed. "Septimus, of course I want to go to the Yule Ball with you!"

"Really?" he asked. "With me? But you could go with anyone."

"I thought you would ask Elfrida Cragg, since she's Head Girl?"

He laughed. "Alexia, Elfrida Cragg is like a sister to me. Besides, the only reason Elfrida was picked for Head Girl instead of you was because Headmaster Everard was bribed by Elfrida's father (you know Muldoon Cragg, right?) with 1,000 galleons to get Elfrida the position. Elfrida admitted it to me. So, you'll go to the Yule Ball with me?"

I nodded, "okay. I'll go to the Yule Ball with you."

Elfrida and I went shopping the next Hogsmeade weekend. Elfrida had long dark brown hair that she usually didn't do anything with, just letting it flow down her back. She also had hazel eyes and skin that reminded me of the Parkinsons. That was probably because her mum was Rosalinde Cragg nee Parkinson.

I had black hair that was surprisingly wavy (most of my family had curly hair), and brown eyes. I took after my mum, Samantha Black nee Peverell. My dad was part of the House of Black, and they had curly black hair and grey or blue eyes, with aristocratic features like high cheekbones.

Septimus Malfoy II was the first son of Septimus Malfoy I. He looked exactly like his father, except that he had his mum's eyes, which were hazel, and he had his grandmum's (Winifred Malfoy nee Blishwick) mouth, which settled into a smirk at almost every waking moment.

Septimus had three younger sisters, two of which were twins. Their names were Winifred Anna (after their paternal grandmum) and Edessa Rose (after the Headmistress Edessa Sakndenberg). Both of them were identical, they looked just like their mum (Morag Malfoy nee Bones), who was a slender woman with long brunette hair that was held in a braided updo, hazel eyes, and a warm smile that made you feel welcome. Winifred and Edessa were in their first year, like Hesper, but they were very well behaved, and were Ravenclaws.

Septimus' other sister was Alexandra, and she was in her fourth year, like Phoebe. They were best friends, and were always together. Alexandra looked just like Septimus Malfoy II, only younger and the female version.

In any case, I would be going to the Yule Ball with Septimus, and Phoebe would be going to the Yule Ball with Vincent Bulstrode. I knew this from when she came running into the seventh year girls' dormitory, squealing about how he asked her to the ball, and she said yes.

She later told me that Alexandra had been asked by Gerbold Ollivander, who was born into a wealthy family of wandmakers. Their business was the best in the country, perhaps the best in the whole continent. Alexandra was right to be happy about being potentially courted by Gerbold, because that would provide a long, comfortable lifestyle.

The ball was looming closer every day. Hesper would be allowed to come along, as she was engaged. Hesper would be wearing a green gown that would go with her emerald necklace that she had custom made. Her shoes had been custom made of the finest material for 75 galleons.

Phoebe had opted for a red dress, with white trim. It looked absolutely stunning with her black hair and her grey eyes.

Alexandra planned on wearing pink, a rose sort of pink, that would look fancy with her blonde hair.

I had decided on a periwinkle dress, that looked good, I thought, with my pale skin, curly black hair and light blue eyes.

I sent a letter to Eloise Lufkin asking her how life was at Beauxbatons, and she said it was going well. Her fiance, Bartholomew Delacour was a very nice man who owned a fashion industry that was getting bigger in the more recent years.

The Yule Ball was a disaster.

Corvinus Gaunt got drunk on firewhiskey, which he'd snuck in, and he started yelling at random witches and wizards. Eventually he found Hesper, and he slapped her. Hesper started crying and ran away to the girls' dorms, where she stayed for the rest of the night and most of the next morning.

Phoebe spent the ball in the hospital wing, because Vincent Bulstrode came down with Dragon Pox and had to stay in the hospital wing. She later told me that she wasn't even that interested in Vincent, and she only accepted his invitation to the ball because she didn't want to have to go alone.

I gave her a hug.

When classes returned, we behaved as usual. Prim and proper. I was suspicious of Eduardus, but there was no way to prove anything.

Phoebe was freaking out, because she got a E on her test in Potions (she never settled for anything less than an O). Alexandra talked to me, and we decided to take her to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer and shopping. We brought along Hesper, and the four of us fast walked through the road to get to the shops. I had 159 Galleons in my purse, and I spent the majority of it on new potions gear. Hesper had only 78 Galleons (she had spent a lot of her money on beauty potions and candy over the summer). Phoebe bought a huge amount of books, including The Complete Works of Gregory Fawley and 34 Things you Didn't Know About Salem Witches Institute. Alexandra spent a portion of her money (she was loaded, with 672 Galleons) on new robes.

We had our exams, and I passed with a GPA of 6.85 (it was a scale of 0-7). Licorus was talking to us again, and he told us he thought he did well on his OWLs. I told him, "congratulations, you're not a complete dunce," and fast walked away to the girls' dorms before he could figure out what I meant (Licorus wasn't the smartest of the four of us).

On the train ride back, I mostly read with Phoebe, Hesper and Alexandra in the train compartment.

Alexandra told me that she overheard Septimus telling Ethan Dodderidge that he hoped I would write to him over the summer, as he found me quite pretty and with a nice personality.

I blushed. I promised a giggling Alexandra and Hesper that I'd write to him, and continued reading a book I'd borrowed from Phoebe, The Ravenclaw Family Story, which was a very interesting read.

We returned home for the summer, and the end of June passed uneventfully. One evening, Hesper came running into our bedroom, screaming. Phoebe and I jumped up. I was working on needlepoint, Phoebe was studying.

She wailed, and we were not able to get anything out of her. I ran towards Mum and Father's room, and was shocked at what I saw.

There was blood everywhere. They're necks were slit. I broke down and cried. Phoebe stumbled into the room, and she cried as well. The three of us wept for hours that night, until Licorus found us. He called the aurors. They led us through interrogations, with Veritaserum. The four of us were innocent.

Eduardus was gone. His bags were packed, nothing was left. I checked the safe, and more than 50,000 Galleons were gone. Eduardus had betrayed us all.

I felt terrible, and wished I had done more to stop him.

The House of Black Lordship was offered to our uncle, Cetus Black. He accepted. He and his wife, Catherine, were found dead in an alleyway no less than two weeks later.

The Lordship was offered to my cousin, Bryan. He declined, and he and his wife Morgana fled the country, and went into hiding. We never saw them again.

There were posters of him, everywhere. I could not go out, without having people point at me, patting me on the shoulder, "oh, dear girl. I am so sorry."

I hated it. I was the House of Black Lord, by default.

I would've gotten the Lordship sooner, but the Lordship goes to someone more experienced (older), if the heir is under 20 years of age, until the original heir is 20. There was no one else, and the responsibility was left to me.

I wrote a letter to Septimus' father, Septimus I, asking him if he had a spare house we might borrow for the summer, while we were in these difficult times.

He gave us the location of the Nave Island Family Cottage, which was actually a small manor (two stories and only three parlors) on a nearly 100 acre island. Once there, I immediately performed the Fidelius Charm, and began unpacking.

Hesper and Phoebe were silent as we worked. Licorus was as always, missing from the picture. He preferred to leave us alone. Within a month, he left to stay at his friend, Elias Flint's Manor.

I later heard he had pursued and engagement to Magenta Tripe, and succeeded.

My younger sisters and I did not return to Hogwarts in the fall. Instead, I taught Phoebe and Hesper everything I could, and though it was a messy way to go about living, it was the only way that was safe.

I took my NEWTs in May, and received NEWTs in Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. The only classes I did not receive NEWTs in (that I had attempted), were Herbology and Transfiguration. Herbology, because I did not have time to study the current changes to the art of culturing shrubbery, and Transfiguration, because I was not able to turn a toad into a spoon, nor a window into a door.

I ventured out, one day, to see Septimus. He said he had something to ask me.

I never got to know what it was, because by than, I was gagged, tied, and under the imperius.

The next three (almost four) decades are spent withdrawing money every month, always inconspicuously. He laughs at me, Eduardus. He tells me where everyone is, and I cry because Phoebe was still looking for me. I wail because Hesper wed Corvinus Gaunt, and died in childbirth. The daughter, Elizabeth, grows to be 13, before she runs away, and is found dead in an alleyway.

There is no doubt in my mind that Eduardus was responsible for my niece's death.

Licorus has three children, a daughter and two sons. Their names are Misapinoa, Cygnus, and Arcturus.

Licorus denies any affiliation with the hermit that is my sister, Phoebe.

When asked by the newspaper columns, he claims he is not related to the drunken old wizard who is our brother in law, Corvinus, who remarried and had a son, Thanos Gaunt, who is put in Azkaban for murdering three muggleborn students.

I learn that Thanos is released, marries a Crabbe, and has 19 children, only the last three are magical (the first sixteen were put in orphanages), and of those three, only the last was a son.

They've all forgotten me. Except Phoebe, who, I hear from Eduardus, may be put in Saint Mungos, because they believe her insane.

I break free of the imperius one night, in the spring. I slit his throat, like he did to so many of my relatives, and leave the foul dump that has been my home for over 50 years.

When I find Phoebe, she is in the front parlor, passed out, on the old couch that had sat in the corner of that room since Hesper was but a baby. It makes me cry, remembering she is gone, my baby sister. I pick up Phoebe, and put her in her bed. Her bedroom is a mess.

I fall asleep on the couch.

It seems not a minute later, when I am shaken awake by Phoebe, who is crying, and smiling.

We hug, and I tell her everything. She tells me everything, too, and we cry together.

I, because I missed everything, my baby sister's wedding, her baby shower, her funeral.

Phoebe, because she spent over half a century trying to find me.

We decide to change my name to Walkin, since I have commited murder, and would be killed should anyone find me. Phoebe sends me off to the manor that we lived in for a year, just a year (it felt so long, like it was 50 years, but I am still ignorant in the perception of time), and I stay there.

I get a knock on the door.

An old, greying man, with beautiful eyes is there, when I answer. I cry, and hug him.

"Septimus!"

"Alexia!"

He tells me he has married, and he has four children. They are William, Edmund, Michael, and Alexia. I smile, and I am crying again.

He tells me his wife is dead, that she died 17 years ago of Dragon Pox.

I give him a hug. "I am sorry," I say.

He doesn't answer, not right away, "I wanted to tell you, all those years ago…" he bites his lip, "I loved you."

I already knew, but it makes me smile, and hug him harder, anyways.

"I was going to ask to court you, but you were gone. Father forced me to marry her,"

"Who?" I ask. "Who did you marry?"

He sighs, "she was the only one willing to marry me, Alexia."

I look at him. I stare him straight in the eye, "you married Elfrida Cragg, didn't you?" I already know the answer.

He nods. "I am sorry."

I look at him, I don't blink, neither does he. "I am not mad at you," I say, after a while. "I understand. I wasn't there. I couldn't be there."

We hug goodbye, and that is the last I see of the man I loved for all my life.

I spend the years until my death writing. I work hard, on writings about all subjects, both nonfiction and fiction. I venture out into the muggle world, and do research on things like Colonial America and the Periodic Table of Elements. I am fascinated.

It is one day, in the fall, when I feel weak.

I know Septimus is gone, as is Phoebe. Our legacy lies within Licorus and his children.

I fall to the floor. My legs shatter.

My breathing slows, my heartbeat is a decrescendo, getting quieter and quieter, until it's barely there, and then it is gone. Everything is white.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please drop me a review, telling me what I could do to improve, and what you like about this story.<p>

- Luna's Horcrux


	2. 2 The Abandoner's Legacy

Author's Note: I know I haven't added to this in a while, but I am beginning chapter two, which is a start. This is about Licorus Black, the abandoner. Hence, the chapter title, The Abandoner's Legacy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling, and I'm not making anything this way. I just like writing, and I kind of hope one day one of my stories will get a couple reviews or something, but who knows? (Shrugs)<p>

* * *

><p>Licorus Black denied any association to his sisters on his first day of Hogwarts. Of course, Alexia was deeply offended, but she never told their parents about it. And neither did anyone else.<p>

They were too terrified of his hexes and curses, you see.

And of course he mourned when his family was dead. He only had to be reminded a dozen or so times, you see.

Licorus Eridanus Black lived a privileged life. He was at the top end of the social ladder, right next to the Malfoys. Of course, it was rather annoying when Septimus Malfoy II would ask him how he was doing. He hated the thought of his sisters - they were all _women_ - uncivilized, petty women. At least, that was his opinion.

So Licorus tried to take the unwanted comfort with a grain of salt. It was around this time, that he met Magenta Tripe. Now, the pureblood House of Tripe was from America, but Magenta had moved from New York City to England recently. Licorus found himself infatuated with her; She was poised, elegant - everything his sisters were not.

It was his to his utmost pleasure when Magenta accepted his offer of a courting.

Within a few months, Magenta and he were engaged. They had planned a wonderful wedding, and Licorus invited all the wizards from the top of the social ladder: the Lestranges, the Malfoys, the Notts, the Yaxleys, the Averys - he even extended the invitation to the Rosiers, Ollivanders, Rowles, and the Parkinsons. The wedding was all the Daily Prophet talked about, almost.

To his annoyance, they still talked about the _House of Black Tragedy_. There were articles wondering how Licorus was dealing with the death of every family member save for his sister Phoebe, who was a crazy hermit. When Phoebe would venture out, she'd mumble about "find them," and "how could he." Licorus had decided rather early on he'd ignore her if he ever was nearby.

The wedding went spectacularly, until Phoebe crashed it. She ran into the reception hall waving a book around, laughing crazily. Licorus yelled at her, and the Daily Prophet reporters used their quick quotes quills. Eventually, Elfrida Malfoy nee Cragg and Alexandra Ollivander nee Malfoy were able to calm her down, and they left to take her back to her house. Licorus looked on in disgust.

The wedding crash was bad publicity for Licorus, but he found he didn't care. Magenta seemed to feel the same way, that it was rather embarrassing for someone's crazy sister to crash the wedding of the decade.

Licorus soon found out that Magenta was pregnant. He hoped for a little boy, to be the heir of the House of Black, but the baby turned out to be a girl. He lost interest in the baby, and Magenta named her Misapinoa.

Licorus ignored Misapinoa at the best of times, and was a bully to her at the worst. He detested girls, except Magenta.

It was to Licorus' happiness when Magenta gave him two sons: Cygnus and Arcturus.

And it was to his utmost pleasure some twenty years later when Cygnuss married Ella Max. The House of Max was a House from Canada, and Ella had been visiting to go shopping for her sister's new baby. Cygnus had run into Ella, and they hit it off well.

Soon, Cygnus told Licorus that Ella was pregnant. Cygnus was beyond happy. "I'll soon have an heir!" he would shout.

Ella had a son: Sirius, another son: Phineas Nigellus, and a daughter: Elladora. Sirius died of dragon pox at the age of eight. Ella was extremely depressed. She became pregnant again, and died in childbirth. The baby: Isla Ella Black, survived.

Meanwhile, Arcturus was playing the financial field. He had several businesses up and running: his first idea was of a business he called a "literary-leasing company."

The general idea was that he would buy rare books that only had a few copies in print (many came from the House of Black library), and place extensive charms over them until they were unable to be damaged or stolen. The customer would rent the book for a certain amount of time, and when their time was up, they'd have returned the book themselves, or Arcturus would call the book back (summoning cost a charge of four sickles). If someone had a charge of over three galleons, they couldn't lease a book.

Arcturus' business was going brilliantly, Cygnus and Licorus looking on with envy. Arcturus married a muggleborn named Onesima Williamson, but she was found dead in a side street of Diagon Alley six weeks later. Onesima was pregnant. Arcturus noticed that Licorus seemed to be smirking over at Cygnus during the funeral.

But Arcturus got his revenge. He saved the baby with a stasis charm, and the baby was transported to St. Mungos, where it lived in a magically created "womb" for the rest of the pregnancy. Vulpecula Onesima Black was born. She was homeschooled until Licorus' death in 1872, and she began at Hogwarts.

She was deeply sorrowful when Arcturus died, but became closer with her aunt and uncle: Misapinoa and Jimbo. She made a name for herself by continuing Arcturus' business, and when Jimbo and Misapinoa became too old to live by themselves, she invited them to live in her home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whew! That took a while! Hope you like it. I like all of my chapters to be at least 1k in word count, but I was hoping this one would be longer, since it covered so much. But scroll down to see a little bonus: a review by my little sister, who is no longer eight years old, she is now 10.<p>

- Luna's Horcrux

* * *

><p>And now: some writing from my little sister: HPIsATaco11 on what she thinks of my story.<p>

**When I read this story, I admired it so much, I wish it will be professionally published so I can buy the book, and read it every night. It also had very good detail. I hope you have an exceptional**

**writing career.**

**~ HPIsATaco11 (The very helpful younger sister. You might recognize me from MEYOSCS, the amazing story that I came up with. After a very long period of time, instead of me being eight years old, I am now 10.**

**Thank you.**

Yeah, nice brown-nosing, Taco11. But seriously, thanks, I guess. Anyway, bye guys, have fun reading this story!


End file.
